Delilah's Baby
by Adarian
Summary: After holding his nephew in his arms for the first time, Nathaniel reflects on what is most important to him in his life. Written in response to a request on the kinkmeme.


Albert was snoring in the chair beside him. Nathaniel pushed his sleeping brother-in-law off his shoulder and stood back up to pace. Pacing was easier for him than sleeping. Albert was too tired to worry anymore. It had been such a long labour already, the future father needed some sleep.

Nathaniel had only arrived a few hours ago, after being intercepted on his way back to Vigil's Keep. He had almost raced back to the Village, the mage assuring him between gasps for air that there was no need to rush, he wouldn't miss a thing.

Anders had secluded himself and Delilah in the bedroom at their arrival. He had hardly said a word, but merely put his arm around Nathaniel's sister and led her back into the room. That had been six hours ago. Albert and Nathaniel had eaten in silence together, occasionally hearing mutterings and groans from the room.

In all that time, Anders had only come out once and told Nathaniel to eat something. He then took a few bites of food for himself, a few dates, and brought them in to the laboring woman.

Nathaniel heard a scream and burst into the room, suddenly turning his head away from his sister's opening cervix and went up to her side instead. He grabbed her hand as she squeezed tightly, her hair flattened to her face, sweat dripping down her skin.

"Get the hell out of here Nate!" she cursed at him, "I don't want you in here, get the hell out. And make sure Albert stays out. I don't want any men!"

Nathaniel looked up at Anders. The mage smiled, "I don't count."

Nathaniel went out, closing the door behind him. Albert, now awake, was standing up.

"Did I miss anything?" Albert asked.

"No," Nathaniel muttered, "Go back to sleep."

"I can't," he said, yawning, "I'm going to go get something for us to eat. We can't keep eating bread and cheese, especially if this is going to take a few more days."

While Nathaniel resented his willingness to leave, he appreciated the practicality, "Of course. I'll send someone for you if anything changes."

Another hour went by and Nathaniel paced. He tried to recall how to make an acid flask from memory, anything to keep his mind off the screams and shouts and the soft reassurances.

Then he heard cry. Soft, but shrill, and the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

He raced to the door and waited until Anders opened it up, smiling.

"It's a boy," he said grinning, "Mother and baby are both healthy. She's asking for her husband. Is he out there?"

"I'll go find him," Nathaniel said, his heart racing, "A boy. They're both fine? Are you sure?"

"Are you doubting my abilities, Howe?" Anders teased, "Go on. And bring me some a mana potion will you? I am…a little drained."

The next hour went by in a rush as Nathaniel found Albert and brought him back to meet his son. Nathaniel thought of Anders' request and went out to find him a potion. As he walked back through the marketplace he saw a merchant selling green apples. He remembered a story Anders told him of an escape attempt when he was 14. He had spent the night in an apple orchard, sleeping in a tree surrounded by the apple blossoms. He had told Nathaniel that's what he imagined heaven was like. Safe, free, and smelt sweet.

Nathaniel smiled slightly at the thought and bought a few, carrying them in his pocket with the draught.

He came back to the house, neighbours coming in and out bringing food for the new family, many patting him on the back or pinching his cheeks. Albert handed out fresh tobacco, a tradition for new fathers in his homeland. He made his way upstairs away from the pleasant sounds of congratulations and praise and to the soft cooing sounds of his sister holding her newborn son.

He knocked on the bedroom door and Anders came out, holding the pink-cheeked child in his arms. He smiled as he held out the boy to Nathaniel.

"Nate, this is your nephew," Anders smiled.

Nathaniel shook slightly as Anders placed the baby in his arms, terrified he would drop the boy. He looked down at the infant and his heart melted. He had the long eyelashes of his brother, the heart shaped lips of his mother, and the curled ears of Albert. The babe opened his eyes for an instant, meeting Nathaniel's with the deepest blue he had ever seen. Nathaniel felt himself shake again as he started to cry. This was his nephew. He loved him, even then. This small little child was part of his family. To love, to protect. He knew he would take him hunting and fishing, that he would come to him when his mother said "no."

He did not even notice Anders putting his arm around his shoulder as tears streamed down his face. The mage wiped them away and Nathaniel looked up at the blonde beside him. He was obviously tired from his work, with bags under his deep brown eyes. But he had never seen him look so pleased, so…content. This was the work he loved, these were the moments he enjoyed. Anders had once joked that all he wanted was to shoot fireballs and have sex.

But in that moment, Nathaniel saw him differently, saw the gentleness in his hands as he took the child back into his arms, kissing the baby gently on the forehead. This man had delivered this boy, had fought to bring him into the world safe and healthy. He owed him…but it was more than that. Something he couldn't put his finger on, something he couldn't name.

"Go and join the party," Anders said, "The two need their rest…and frankly, so do I. I'm sure they'll scatter soon enough and we can go sleep. I mean…separately. I'm sure you need to keep up appearances with your family."

If Rendon had still been alive, Nathaniel would have taken him up on the offer. But he felt an odd pang at the thought of sleeping alone that night.

"We're Wardens, brothers. There's only one spare room and it is still winter. I think it will be acceptable if we share a bed."

"Acceptable? Good to know," Anders teased.

"Wait, before you go," Nathaniel paused, reaching into his coat, "I brought your potion for you. And…some apples. I thought you could use some food."

"Put it in my pocket for me?" Anders asked, "My hands are rather full."

Nathaniel put the bottle and apples into Anders' satchel, taking his time to lace up the bag.

"Go on," Anders said, "I'll see you later. We're fine. I promise not to kill off your nephew."

But that was not why Nathaniel paused. He still didn't understand why.

The evening drew to a close. Nathaniel drank ale with his brother-in-law as the last well-wishers left, filling their living space with casseroles and salads and stews.

"Congratulations, Albert," Nathaniel said, his lips pulled back in a smile as the alcohol fizzed through his blood, "You will make a good father. At least a better father than mine. Don't name the baby after him, promise me, brother."

Albert laughed, "I think Rendon is not a popular name for a reason. I was thinking more of Peter."

"No one I can think of in my family named Peter. You're probably good."

"You think you're ever going to settle down, Nate?" Albert asked, "Maybe you'll make me an uncle yet? My two brothers in Kirkwall are more of the…not settling down type. It would be good for Peter to have some cousins, eh?"

Nathaniel replied with the obvious answer, "I am a Grey Warden. It is unlikely I will ever father a child."

"I think you and I both know blood does not make a family," Albert answered, taking a swig, "Love does. Now maybe its none of my business, but its not good for a man to be alone. And if you have someone in your life that makes you feel…whole, then no force on earth should stop you from being together…shit, I must be really drunk. Nathaniel, do whatever the hell you want and don't give a shit about what I think. Go be happy. I'm going to go kiss my wife and drunkeningly promise things to her and my son now. Please eat a casserole so I won't have to."

Albert stumbled up the stairs, humming happily to himself. Nathaniel laughed at his brother-in-law and started to put the food into the cold storage. He was nearly done when he saw Anders come down the stairs, retying his hair back as he did.

"I was thinking of going to bed, but your brother-in-law has informed me that we need to eat half of this food. Something about Grey Wardens stamina doing something beneficial for him. Then he nudged me a few times and I think winked. I think he's fallen for me already. Fatherhood has brought out the worst in him."

"Thank you," Nathaniel said, taking the mage's hands into his own, "Thank you so much for being here with me today. He's safe and beautiful and healthy and its all thanks to you. I've had so little family, so few people who really care and you protected them all today. I owe you a debt I can't even begin to repay. So thank you."

"Are you going to offer me a casserole in repayment? I think I was already offered half of them."

Nathaniel pulled Anders forth and kissed him hard, bringing the mage's face into his hands. Anders grinned in surprise as he kissed back, sucking on the archer's lip affectionately.

Anders kissed him once more and said softly, "Why don't I finish up here and I'll meet you back upstairs?"

"You've done so much already," he said, "I'll be up in a little bit. Go make yourself comfortable."

As Anders walked back upstairs, Nathaniel scrambled, pulling together a few pieces of fruit and vegetables together on a plate. He stopped by a vase of flowers that someone had brought, smelling the fragrance of the deep lilac. He took out a few stems of the plant and took them up with him with the food.

He came into their sparse spare room, seeing the mage lay out tiredly in his breeches on the bed. He was wrapping the blanket around him, snuggling into the sheets, when he looked up to see Nathaniel enter the room.

Nathaniel sat on the bed, placing the dish on the sheets, and giving them lilacs to Anders. The mage smiled flirtatiously, "Are you giving me flowers, Nate?"

"I thought your clothes might smell from the day's activities," Nathaniel explained, "I thought when you washed them, you could put them in the water to help with the scent."

"Practical and yet thoughtful," Anders replied teasingly, "Thank you. I should have known better though to expect a romantic gesture from you though, you're as romantic as a whetstone."

"Do you want romance from me?" Nathaniel smiled slightly.

Anders paused and took a few pieces of root vegetables and snacked away. Nathaniel followed his lead and ate with him in the silence.

Anders took the platter from him, leading Nathaniel to protest slightly. He brought back a few berries to the archer, some of the juices staining his finger tips. He took them aside, laying them back on the sheet. Nathaniel took Anders' stained hand in his own.

"I got some perspective today," Nathaniel said softly, "When you put Peter-"

"Peter? Peter Howe. Really? That's just a dick joke waiting to happen. I'll just have to come up with it."

"See this is why I can't ever talk to you about anything."

"Sorry. I love a dick joke."

"And you are notoriously slow at creating jokes, so why don't you cut in about three days from now with a mediocre joke about my nephew?"

"It will be clever, you'll see."

Nathaniel sighed and tried again, "You were amazing today. And you didn't have to be. I didn't even ask, you just offered to come with me. It made me realize…you're part of my family now, Anders."

"Of course, we're Grey Wardens, we're brothers," Anders smiled, "Albeit, if I had a brother, I don't think we would get up to half the things you and I have done."

"But its more than that," Nathaniel tried to say, but Anders came closer to him, placing a hand on the side of his face, curling around his ear as he stroked it affectionately.

"I know, Nate," Anders murmured, "And I know you can't say what it is. You may never be able to. I know…I know how much he hurt you. I know how much he screwed you up. But I will never hurt you. I will never leave you."

Nathaniel pulled him into a kiss, slow and steady as they nuzzled against each other. Nathaniel lay down on the bed, pulling Anders on top of him. They kissed again as Anders laughed, pulling out the broken pulp of the berries beneath Nathaniel and tossing them to the floor.

Nathaniel ran his hands into Anders' breeches, stroking up and down his thigh affectionately. Anders in return began to unlace Nathaniel's shirt, kissing his chest as it grew exposed to him.

Nathaniel's hands made it to the other man's cock, lazily touching it as it grew harder. Anders' chuckle turned into a moan and he hastened in undressing his partner.

Clothes discarded from each, Anders lay on top of a naked Nathaniel, their bodies pressed against each other as they kissed each other softly.

Nathaniel nuzzled against Anders' neck, biting playfully on his ear lobe as the mage's hand reached in between them and began stroking the archer's cock. Nathaniel wanted to protest. He wanted to tell him first, it didn't seem fair if he didn't know.

Nathaniel sat up, pulling Anders up with him. The mage straddled him as the other man pulled him into his arms and kissed him. Anders' fingers entwined in his hair, pulling his dark locks free from band.

Anders pulled away from his partner's face and looked at him inquisitively.

"Nate," he said softly, "What is it? I've never seen you take so much time before. Is something wrong? Is this all right?"

Nathaniel looked up into his deep brown eyes, the small wrinkles of concern on his brow, and the slight openness of his mouth. He placed his hands on the sides of the mage's face, bringing him as close as he could to his own, resting their foreheads together.

Anders seemed to understand and kissed him gently.

Nathaniel laid down, moving on to his side as Anders rose to lay down beside him. Their hands reached to explore each other as they kissed, each of their cocks being stroked by the other man.

Nathaniel nuzzled again into Anders' neck, taking in the scent of his hair and skin. Blood, magic, and the crushed berries. He moaned as Anders picked up the pace, stroking him harder, his fingers wrapping around him in a fierce grip. Nathaniel matched his pace, panting as he worked. He needed Anders to come first. He always did. But tonight…tonight he did not think he would be able to last long.

Nathaniel moaned out as he came, thrusting into Anders' hand and holding him tight in his arms as he did, biting slightly down onto his shoulder. He kissed Anders fiercely and stroked him quicker, grabbing his ass with the other hand and bringing him close to him. He kissed his neck fiercely, sucking down on the skin as Anders cried out for him.

"Nate," Anders murmured as he drew close, closing his eyes as Nathaniel leaned into him, kissing his lips softly. Anders opened his eyes as Nathaniel held him closer, his legs shaking as the archer stroked harder.

Nathaniel nuzzled into his neck and Anders came, spilling hot seed as Nathaniel whispered almost silently, "I love you."

Anders panted, looking into Nathaniel's eyes in dismay.

"I love you," he whispered again, pulling him onto his chest, "I love you."

Anders kissed him softly, his hands stroking the archer's arm in affection. He did not reply, but continued with the kiss.

When he finally pulled away, Anders said, "We should clean up. We shouldn't let all this set into your sister's sheets."

Nathaniel felt his heart sink slightly, but he nodded as Anders rolled away and started stripping the bed. Nathaniel went to the washroom, cleaning his chest and face by the cold winter moonlight. He felt his skin flush, he felt nauseated. He wiped the back of his neck with a cold cloth, shivering despite the heat coming off his skin.

He tried to regain his composure when Anders walked in, still naked and growing once again aroused. Nathaniel moved to speak, to apologize, but Anders held him tightly to him. He did not say a word, so Nathaniel merely held him back, letting his chin rest on the mage's blonde hair.

Finally, Anders looked up at him and murmured, "I love you too."

Nathaniel breathed a sigh of relief and kissed him, picking up the mage and carrying him back to the bed. They lay beside each other, holding each other under the blankets, as their skin grew colder in the winter night air.

Anders curled up into Nathaniel's chest, his hair tickling his chin slightly. Nathaniel closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly after the long day. He kissed the top of the mage's head.

There was more he wanted to say, to ask, to tell. There would be time later. There would be a whole lifetime together.


End file.
